Something Right
by tayjayfan
Summary: Two-shot based on the songs, "Something Right" and "I Won't Give Up". Bella returns to Forks to find that Paul is no longer the man she left behind. Paul is finally ready to be the man that Bella deserves. They come to realize that, together, they can become 'Something Right'.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Right**

**Author**: Tayjayfan

**Beta**: None (Blame me for anything I've missed)

**Disclaimer**: All things Twilight belong to SM, not me. Otherwise, the original story would have a much more satisfying ending and we'd have an entire series about our Wolfpack. The songs mentioned are the property of the songwriters and Chelsea Lankes and Jason Mraz, who perform them.

**AN**: Several months ago, the beautifully talented WestCoastAngel sent me the video for "Something Right" by Chelsea Lankes. We decided it would be the perfect Paul/Bella story. So, I mentioned the idea to the fabulously accomplished Taoist Elf and she encouraged me to turn my ideas into a 'lil story. I cannot express how thankful I am to these two wonderful ladies. Without them, I would never have had the guts to write anything. No one could have any better girlfriends than these two! This is only a two-shot. Maybe at some point, I will be able to turn my ideas into a full-fledged fic.

WestCoastAngel made the beautiful banner for this story(yeah, she's awesome). She is so talented and she captured the spirit of this story perfectly. In my mind, Paul is linked indelibly to Alex Meraz; that's where the artist angle comes from for this Paul. Alex's art is amazing, imo, and for Paul to be such an emotional guy...the two just seem to go together for me.

**Part 1**

"Bells, everything in this gallery was created by Paul." Jacob's voice was confident and sure but he spoke quietly, knowing Paul could hear everything they were saying to each other.

_NO WAY! _Her mind couldn't comprehend it. Couldn't possibly understand that the depth and beauty of the pieces surrounding them came from someone so..._ volatile_.

Her mind automatically went back to 'The Slap' in Jake's yard all those years ago. She'd been so angry with Sam and his 'gang' when they'd recruited her Jacob. She'd wanted to tear into every single one of them but Paul had been the only one brave enough to face her wrath. He'd done it without hesitation. Later on, when she'd thought back over the events of that day, the disbelief she felt for having actually struck another human being had made her literally start shaking in her Chucks. His intensity was so intimidating and she wasn't the type to go toe to toe with anyone. Especially someone like Paul.

Bella forced her brain to return to the present and contemplate what Jake was telling her. The sheer emotion in the art around her left little to the imagination. There was no doubt that the artist had poured his very soul onto the canvas. Every piece her eyes had come across had caused a stirring inside her chest that she didn't understand. The swirl of colors seemed almost familiar to her, the charcoal telling her a story she was sure she'd already read.

But how could that be true? She wasn't close to Paul, didn't really know him outside of her friendship with Jake. But she felt unsettled about being in the midst of all this(his) beauty. Not in a bad way, just..unsettled. It was like, for the first time, she was seeing who he really was. Being the quiet sort, she had always had an appreciation for art, an affinity for those who made a scene come to life through oil or clay or wood. She was envious of their ability, always wishing she could somehow have the courage to say things through a piece of art that she didn't have the guts to verbalize in real life. It was easy to see the deeper meaning when one took time to be quiet and patient and simply study what was in front of them. But had she ever felt this.._kinship.._to anything she'd seen in the galleries she'd visited in Seattle or Phoenix? She doubted it. It wasn't likely that she would have been able to forget this compulsion to drink in the nuance of every brush stroke as she did right now.

"Jake, I'm not saying I don't believe you but how can that be true? This isn't Paul. The Paul I knew swung first and asked questions later. Well, except when there was a girl involved. All I ever saw from him was rage and bitterness. Where did this come from?" She knew her voice was incredulous but she couldn't help it; that's exactly what she felt.

"I know, right? Who knew the Enforcer had a soft side? Look Bells, he's changed. He's not that guy anymore. Wait until you talk to him, you'll see what I mean.'' She could hear Jake's amusement. No doubt he'd had this same argument with others before. Maybe even with himself.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? You know how much I love you guys. I would have at least bought something from him to support the Pack. I could have hung it at Charlie's or something until I came back from school."

"He doesn't like for us to talk about it. In all honesty, we were completely floored when he told us that he was going to have an actual showing at an actual gallery, where they actually sell art." Jacob's eyes flicked around the room before he continued, "I would never have guessed that he would let anyone get this close to his stuff. He is very private. He's given us all different pieces as gifts but he never accepts a dime from anyone on the Rez. In fact, he hardly ever takes any of the profit for himself. He bought himself a car and fixed up his house but that's it. He set up a fund to help abused kids on the Rez and most of what he makes goes into that."

Bella couldn't help but shake her head once again in amazement. She just could not wrap her head around the fact that this was Paul's stuff. Embry walked up and started talking to Jake so she wandered away from them to check out some other pieces that were displayed: sculptures of forest scenes were perched atop beautiful brown wooden stands, black and white photographs were clustered together in dark wood frames, and paintings were set on easels with just the right lighting to draw attention to detail.

Bella decided to just let herself browse and take things in while she thought about what Jake said. This new understanding of Paul gave everything she looked at a different meaning, more significance. Her feet carried her to a painting that had a woman with long curly brown hair silhouetted in the sunshine that shone all around her. She was standing in a meadow of tall green grass with her feet buried in the wild flowers that lined the ground. Her eyes were hidden but you could see a pert little nose and a soft smile on her face. It was almost as if she were on the cusp of looking toward the one painting her but was too shy to do so.

"What do you think? Beautiful, isn't she?" A cheek rested against her head and lips were almost buried in her hair. Bella couldn't suppress the shiver that worked its way over her body at the sound of the voice right by her ear. She should have been freaked out by the fact that she hadn't heard him come up behind her but the only thing that registered was the warmth that surrounded her. In her experience, there were only a few beings that radiate that kind of heat.

And she knew that voice. It had been a while since she'd heard it but there was no mistaking the sexy croon of Paul Lahote. Women from nine to ninety sighed when he was near because that smooth sexy cadence had a way of making them wish it was only for them.

Bella turned around and faced the man she had only seen a handful of times in the past five years. She had to admit that he had only gotten better looking with age. That glossy black hair was arranged in a messy style that made you think a woman had just run her fingers through it. Soft plump lips stretched into the smirky little smile that was his signature. Several days of stubble covered his jaw. Much to her chagrin, the image of her hands rubbing across that angled jaw flashed through her mind.

But what snagged her attention immediately were those eyes. Black pools of warmth looked directly at her, without apology, like he could see inside her. An inexplicable little shiver ran over her skin before she could prevent it.

She glanced down and couldn't help the spurt of pure unadulterated female appreciation that sliced through her at the sight of the black button down shirt, open at the collar, allowing her a glimpse of the beautiful brown skin underneath. And the pinstripe jacket and pants that he wore had a "Wow" falling through her lips before she could hold it back.

Paul's lips quirked. "Hello, Bella," he said quietly. "It's been a while. I would say thanks for coming but I'm sure you're only here because Jake dragged you."

_Who was this guy and what has he done with Paul Lahote? _ She'd expected to have to fend off sarcastic barbs from him all night, just as she'd done as a teenager. But that ever-present sarcasm that she associated with him was missing. She almost felt a little nervous about talking to him like a normal person. It made her feel completely out of her element. _He _made her feel completely out of her element.

Bella cleared the nervousness from her throat. "Hey, Paul. It _has_ been a while. I'm glad to be here. Jake _asked _me to come, no one dragged me anywhere. He knows how much I love going to local art shows. I was excited about seeing the work of this 'up and coming artist' that everyone has been talking about." She arched a brow toward him. "I actually read about it while I was visiting Angela in Seattle. I probably would have ended up here myself anyway, it was just a bonus that my BFF wanted to come too."

He snickered at her comment because he knew the only way one of the Pack would step foot in an art gallery was if they were following a vampire through it to rip it's head off. He couldn't believe they had all come here tonight to support him. Yeah, they were a family but he still had a hard time asking anyone to go out on a limb for him, even his brothers. It meant more to him than he was comfortable expressing.

"I gotta say, I can't believe that all this is yours. It's incredible. Like, _really_ incredible." She knew she was talking too fast but she just didn't know how to deal with Paul on this level. "I never even knew you painted at all. Have you always done it? And how the heck did you hide this from all the guys when you all see into each other's minds on a daily basis?" According to Jake, he was their fiercest fighter and she was still trying to reconcile the guy standing in front of her to the guy she had always known.

"Well, I've got the most control," he pointed to his temple, "so it's not so hard to hide my thoughts from those mutts. That's always been pretty easy for me. I didn't always do this." His gaze left hers to sweep the gallery once more. "I started a while after I phased for the first time. When you have all that emotion boiling inside your brain, you have to find an outlet for it." A slight furrow appeared on his brow as his eyes bobbed thoughtfully from painting to painting. "For a while, I chose some not so healthy outlets but that just got old. One day, we were sitting on Sam's back porch, listening to him drone on and on about patrol routes or some crap, and I picked up the paper Emily had been making a grocery list on and started sketching the forest behind me."

Bella could picture that scene in her mind so clearly and she gave him a little nod of understanding before he continued. "I mean, I'd always drawn caricatures of people to tick them off or, uh, suggestive things to embarrass girls. It just didn't click for me, until about a year after I started phasing, that the only time my mind was ever quiet was when I was drawing or painting something. I guess it's a way to drown out all the other crap going on." His gaze snapped back to hers and he gave her a sheepish little grin. "Annnnd, I have no idea why I'm telling you all this. Sorry." He seemed to give himself a little shake and let his eyes wander around again, this time taking in the reactions of the people milling about. Bella was surprised to see a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Don't apologize and I'm glad you are telling me everything," Bella replied quietly. "Sorry if it sounds offensive but I never would have guessed you would do something like this." His gaze snapped back to hers. "But now that I think about it, I guess it makes sense. You were always so intense. I should have known you were a deep well." Bella's smile of wry amusement made him laugh.

"A deep well? What does that mean?" His voice reflected his confusion.

Bella gave an embarrassed little shrug and answered his question, "You know, someone who has a lot of emotion but keeps it hidden? Deep emotion. I can see that about you." She couldn't believe she was saying these things to him. She wasn't usually so forward with her opinions about people.

Paul seemed to consider what she was saying then turned from her appraising gaze to glance back at the painting in front of them. "So, you never said...what do you think of this one?" He angled his body back toward her, almost as if he was gauging her reaction to his question.

"What do I think? I think it's beautiful. I think whoever the girl is in this picture is extremely lucky to have someone with your talent paint her. It's so life-like, I almost feel as if I know her. It's like I can tell what she's feeling in the moment, even though you can't see her eyes." She gave a little self-conscious shrug and turned back to him. "That sounds crazy, I know, but it sort of made my heart turn over in my chest when I first saw it."

"Hmmm...interesting that you would say it like that. It was my first 'real' painting. I did it from memory." Bella could see those memories bloom behind his eyes again as he spoke. "One day I was out on patrol and saw this beautiful young girl walking through this meadow and she had the happiest look on her face. I just stood there, watching her as she buried her toes in the grass then lifted her face to the sun. She looked so calm and peaceful and this weird thing happened inside me." He squinted and pressed his lips together, as if unsure what to share. "I realized I was jealous. I had never felt anything remotely like what I saw on her face. And I wanted it."

Bella was looking at him while he was saying this and noticed a frown crease his brow, as if he were trying to figure out the answer to a difficult question. "I wanted the peace that was on her face and I figured nobody was gonna be able to give it to me but me. So, I started trying to figure out how to calm the buzz that was constantly swirling in my head. I tried doing breathing techniques but all that got me was laughed out by Quil and Leah." His lips quirked up again without a hint of embarrassment. "Finally, I just realized that I needed to try and get some of that crap out of my head. So I started drawing some of it out," he shrugged. "It worked, so I kept doing it. Soon, I had this whole stack of sketches on the table in my kitchen and I found myself on First Beach, just sitting there watching the waves roll in and simply enjoying it for the first time in forever. It was very, very strange. I guess it was just time for me to grow up."

"Wow, Paul. I don't really know what to say to that," she said quietly. "I mean, it's really great. I'm happy for you. Seriously." Bella realized her hand had somehow ended up on his arm and before she had a chance to be embarrassed and move it away, he covered it with one of his own.

They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other. Bella felt something weird going on in her chest. It honestly freaked her out a little bit and she hoped like crazy that the panic wasn't written on her face. Finally, the gallery owner came to find Paul, saying there was someone interested in buying an entire set of ocean scenes that were hanging on the wall where Jake and Embry were standing talking to one another.

After the two walked away, Bella made her way over to her friends and joined in their conversation. She tried to hide the emotions rolling through her but Jake could always read her like a book so he would know something was going on with her.

Bella was surprised to find that it was late and the gallery was getting ready to close. All the other patrons had left, leaving only the Pack and Bella as well as the owner and the woman who had coordinated Paul's show. Bella felt a strange need to buy something but didn't want her friends to know about it. She didn't know why but she just wanted to keep it to herself. She just hoped the paintings weren't too outrageously expensive and she could afford to buy one.

She didn't have much left in her savings account, but she was starting her job soon and she wanted to invest in Paul's artwork. For some reason, she had been drawn again and again to the painting of the young girl in the meadow that she had talked with Paul about. She walked over to see if she could discretely find a price but there was no tag on it so she made her way over to the coordinator and asked if it was for sale.

"I'm so sorry, dear, but that particular piece is not for sale. We have many other pieces that I am sure you would be most pleased with. May I show you around a bit?" It was obvious she wanted to make a sell and with all the wonderful pieces she'd seen, Bella had no doubt she would be able to find something to her liking. She couldn't help the stab of disappointment that ran through her though; she wanted _that_ one.

Again, she hadn't heard Paul come up behind her but she turned when she heard his voice, "Simone, can I have a second with Ms. Swan, please?"

Bella couldn't imagine what he could possibly say that would require them to be alone but she held her tongue and ignored the flutter in her chest as they watched Simone walk away and she waited on him to speak.

"Which painting were you asking about, Bella? There are certain pieces that I don't want to get rid of but I'm always open to negotiation. Can you show me the one you wanted?" He stepped aside so she could go ahead of him.

She made her way over to the portrait and motioned toward it with her hand. "It's this one, the one we were looking at earlier. As I said, I don't know why but it just speaks to me. I don't know what it's priced at, I can't pay much since I'm just starting my new job here, but I would love to have it. Would you consider selling it?"

"Normally, it's one I wouldn't want to part with but, for you, I will. I know you will take care of it. I just wanted to make sure it went to the right person." His voice was professional but there was some kind of emotion in it that she didn't understand. Something flickered in his eyes too but she didn't have time to ponder it as Jake came over, asking her if she was ready to head home.

"Yeah sure, let me just take care of paying for this painting. Who should I give my credit card to, Paul?" She reached into her bag, searching for her wallet.

"You know what, we'll send you a bill or something. It's late, don't worry about paying for it right now." He pulled the painting off the easel and walked in the back with it. She presumed he was going to put some type of covering on it to protect it on the ride home. She couldn't NOT pay for it though, so she kept her credit card out, determined to make Paul take it when he came back.

She was talking to Jake when Paul walked back out into the main part of the gallery. He already had the painting crated and ready to go. She couldn't hold back the protest that had been running through her mind though, "Paul, I can't take your painting without paying. Please just tell me who I should talk to and I'll get it taken care of right quick."

"Everything is already shut down for the night, Bella. I told you, we'll take care of it soon. I'm not worried about it; I know where you live, remember?" Paul gave her a cocky little grin that made her heart beat faster. She had no idea what was going on with her tonight. He was an extremely handsome man but she didn't understand this overwhelming attraction she felt for him. The confusion buzzing around in her head made her stumble through a 'thank you' before she, Jake, and Embry walked out to Jake's Mustang.

Jake stowed her painting in the trunk while Embry helped her into the passenger seat. She didn't say much as they made their way back to Forks. Her thoughts jumped between her reaction to Paul and why he wouldn't allow her to pay for the painting, why he'd been mysterious about it. It was obvious the guys noticed her silence but they didn't try to involve her in their conversation. She knew Jake would have something to say later though.

After pulling up to her house, Jake got out and carried the painting inside for her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and started out the door but hesitated and turned around. "Bells, thanks for going with us tonight. It really is great to have you back as part of the group. Don't forget about the bonfire tomorrow."

Bella nodded her head, reassuring him that she remembered. She was looking forward to it so much. She hadn't had a chance to catch up with everyone and she had no doubt they would all show up. The Pack never passed up a chance to have a party. She was a little nervous about seeing everyone after being gone so long but she was so happy to be home and there was no other place where she felt that more than in La Push. It had been that way for as long as she could remember.

She had just turned around, ready to head upstairs when Jake called her name once more, "Bells, one more thing. I hope I don't regret telling you this but you need to know...that painting...Bella, the girl in that painting is you. He painted that years ago and has held onto it for a long time. It means the world to him. And he gave it to you. Think about what that means, Bells."

Her mouth was hanging open while he shut the door quietly and left. She stood there in shock until she heard his car pull away.

Had she heard him right? Surely he didn't just say the painting was of her. Did he? What did it mean? Why on earth would Paul LaHote paint a picture of her? And why would he keep it all these years? Why would he put it in a place of prominence at his show? Why would he let her buy it? Again, what did it all mean?

Bella took the packaging off of the painting and put it on the mantle over the fireplace. Then she just stood there, for what felt like forever, staring at it. The longer she studied it, the more she could see what Jake was talking about. The slender shape of the girl matched hers when she was younger. She gazed at the painting, trying to figure out when it would have been done. Looking at the flowers around her feet and noticing the length of hair that fell to the girl's waist brought her mind back to one of the most important moments of her life.

It was a rare, sunny day in Forks. She was leaving for UDub to study in the nursing program the next day and she knew she had to visit that place one last time before she left, had to put the past behind her before she could begin her future.

She'd gone there to say goodbye. Goodbye to _him _and to a young girl who had made so many mistakes. She still thought back on that day from time to time and it always brought a smile to her face. It was the day she'd rediscovered herself. It was the day she had finally let go of Edward Cullen and all the hurt he'd brought into her life. The freedom she'd embraced had been exhilarating.

That day in the meadow, she'd been ready to move on, to reclaim the person she'd been before the supernatural had invaded her life and changed her into someone she hadn't recognized. Standing there, she'd known she had a long road ahead of her and that was ok. She'd looked forward to it. There had been a new determination inside her: to live the life that she was meant to live. She'd been secure in her friendship with Jake and in the fact that her dad loved her completely. Charlie had been nearly bursting with pride at the thought of her getting away from Edward and making a life for herself. Thoughts of her dad are what had put the smile on her face. She'd wanted to please him, to build a life that he would be proud of, and she couldn't wait to get on with it. That had been a perfect day and it was obvious on her face, in reality and in the painting that Paul had done.

That painting...she spent the night tossing and turning thinking about it, about why he would have given it to her like that, about why he would have painted it in the first place. She had finally fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning but the first rays of light that fell across her face woke her. Knowing she wouldn't sleep anymore, she rubbed her bleary eyes and made her way downstairs to join her father for breakfast. "Morning, Dad. How are you today?"

He made his way over to her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before handing her a cup of coffee. "Mornin' sweetheart. I'm great now that my little girl is home for good. You want some bacon with your eggs?"

That was Charlie-don't waste time with emotional displays when you could avoid it. She didn't mind; she even understood. Just because he didn't feel comfortable making physical overtures, didn't mean he didn't feel the emotion.

She knew how much her father loved her and she tried to never take it for granted the way she had at one time. In fact, she could say they had finally come to an understanding about one another. She had a lot of regrets where he was concerned, not the least of which had to do with the fact that she should have returned to Forks long before she had as a teenager.

She whole-heartedly believed that if she'd grown up with Charlie, instead of Renee, she would have never made the mistake of getting involved with Edward Cullen. For that's what it was: a mistake. One she would never make again. She knew herself better now and, more importantly, she valued herself more than she had then. Never again would she allow someone to manipulate and control her like that.

"So, I saw the painting in the living room. I guess the show was a success last night, then? If everything looked as good as that one, then I'd say it was." Charlie went back to cooking his breakfast as he waited for her to reply.

"Yeah, I was honestly floored by it all. To think that Paul, _Paul_ _Lahote_, is able to create art that beautiful is mind-boggling. Who would have ever thought someone with his background could do that?" Bella didn't mention what Jake had told her but it wouldn't surprise her to find out that her dad knew the girl in the painting was her. He was just good like that, even if he would never say anything about it.

"Well, he's not the same person he used to be, Bells. He's changed a lot. Whatever happened to those boys when they were younger made a difference in him. He was in the back of my cruiser plenty of times as a kid. I wondered if he would ever be able to overcome the troubles of his childhood." He paused for a second then shook his head before picking up the spatula again.

"His father was a tyrant and his mother was worthless. Neither of them ever did anything right by that boy, only thought of themselves. Many times I saw bruises on him and there was nothing I could do about it. The Tribal Council tried to take care of things on their own in those days and Paul paid the price for that. Someone should have done something to help that boy. But nobody did."

"He learned to take care of himself and fight his way out of everything. It used to bother me a lot that I'd have to arrest him because I just felt so sorry for the kid. I let him off with as much as I could but he was stubborn, liked to push every single boundary he could. I'm just glad he didn't end up in more trouble than he did."

Charlie sat a cup of coffee down alongside his plate and began to eat but continued his story, "Seemed like when he started hanging around with Sam, he got better. Don't know what changed but something did. Now, he's as calm as can be, even if he does still have that spark in his eyes. I think he's just learned to cover it up, control it maybe. All I know is that he's a good man. I'm real proud of who he's become."

Bella was stunned. She didn't think she'd ever heard her father say so much at one time. And especially not about someone outside their family. It sounded like Charlie knew a lot more about Paul than he'd let on. But then, that's Charlie in a nutshell. Every time Bella thought she had him figured out, he threw something unexpected at her.

His thoughts on Paul answered so many of the questions she'd had over the years though. She'd wondered why he was so aggressive and angry when they were kids. Bella had tried to figure him out and, if she were honest with herself, she could admit that she had always felt some kind of weird pull toward him. She would _never _have acted on it then but she'd found him attractive from the very first day she'd laid eyes on him, despite her slapping him. He just always seemed to be more than what other people thought of him.

She considered those thoughts all day, through straightening up Charlie's house to getting her laundry caught up, on the drive to La Push, and while joining her friends on the beach. She had been so excited to see everyone again but through the hellos and welcomes that she appreciated hearing, she'd known Paul was off to the side, hanging out with the rest of the Pack. After helping Emily and Sue get the food set up, she'd taken a plate to a log by the fire and sat down, preparing to eat. She felt eyes on her again and decided not to ignore him this time. Bella tilted her head up and looked at him, while he just smiled at her and gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement. Awareness had flowed through her from the moment she stepped out of the car. Several times, she'd looked his way and found his eyes on her, following her as she moved through the crowd of people. As dusk turned to dark, she continued to feel his presence though she couldn't explain how. Someone had set up an old boombox radio and several couples were already swaying to the music.

_She is so beautiful._ Paul watched Bella as she moved around the tables, helping Sue clean up the food. Her graceful movements made him want to sit here all night and just watch her. Emotion swelled inside his chest and he knew that he was going to have to talk to her soon. He thought of what life might be like having her live here full time, how great it would be to see her as often as he wanted. How hard it would be to see her and not act on the impulse to reach out to her, to touch her..to love her. _Be patient, Lahote. Just be patient._

Another song began on the radio behind him and he had to bite back a smile. Quil still razzed him about singing it one day while he was on patrol, when he thought he was by himself. Yeah, it was a chick song but he didn't care; it always made him think of Bella. He let his eyes wander back to where she was sitting across the fire as the lyrics floated through the air:

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

He loved just watching her. Just being near her soothed his soul. Literally. Everything else seemed to fade away when he was around her. Vampires, Pack issues, deadlines…all of it, just gone. He knew she could feel him looking at her; her body was unconsciously turned toward him and her eyes swept to the side intermittently. He wondered if she had any idea why she was so drawn to him. He knew he would have to tell her soon. He was determined that things would change now that she was home. The chorus of the song gave voice to the reason behind his determination:

_Well, I won't give up on us _

_God knows I'm tough enough _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

And he would.

Her eyes searched the dark for him once more while she sat with Jake and Leah, discussing her plans to join the clinic where Sue practiced next week and whether or not some of the Pack would be able to help her move her stuff into the apartment over Quil's family's store before then. They were allowing her to live there rent free for the first six months, saying that if she was going to agree to move to a small reservation to work for peanuts when she could have stayed in a larger city like Seattle and actually make some money, then the least the people of the tribe could do is help her out with her rent for a while. As long as she left a pie or two on Old Quil's doorstep every once in a while, that is. He'd said that with a sly little grin that made her see where Quil got his teasing nature from.

Bella had been ecstatic and took their offer. She planned to pay them the rent on the sly anyway, but the apartment would be perfect for her. It was close enough to the clinic that she could walk unless it was pouring buckets and near enough to help Jake out with Billy when he needed it. With as much time as her father spent in La Push, he'd had no problem with the decision. Charlie knew he'd probably see her more often than he would have if she'd lived in Port Ange and he was just happy to have her home. He'd probably agree to just about anything if it kept her near him.

Her dad's laughter brought Bella back to the present and she realized she'd been staring straight through the fire at Paul while thinking through everything that happened in the week since she'd been home. She dropped her gaze but immediately brought it back to his, trying to figure out what his eyes were trying to say.

She couldn't helpthe little jolt went through her when she realized he'd been staring back at her the entire time, not tearing his eyes away even when a blush had colored her cheeks. Any normal person wouldn't have been able to see it but she knew his enhanced sight would be able to see every little thing about her.

Out of loyalty to Paul, Bella knew that none of the rest of the Pack would answer any of the questions she had swirling around in her head about the painting, so she decided to throw caution to the wind and look the wolf in the face herself, so to speak. Gathering her feeble courage, she stood and slowly made her way to his side of the fire. Looking completely relaxed, he had his legs stretched out in front of him and cradled a drink in his hand. She wondered if he'd moved much at all that night but was sure that his wolf reflexes would have him on his feet in the blink of an eye if need be.

She plopped herself down in the sand next to him and turned her head to the side to sneak a peek at him. She saw a small smile pull his cheeks up and decided to turn fully and look at him. He really was a very attractive man. That thought put the blush back in her cheeks and she turned away from him once again.

"What's up, chica?" The lazy tone in his voice would have had her relaxing except the intensity in his black eyes had her looking closer. When she didn't respond, he tried again, "Something on your mind, Bella?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. You. You're on my mind. And have been since I walked out of that gallery last night with a painting of a girl who looks eerily similar to what I see in the mirror every morning. Not to mention that my best friend told me that it _is _me and that you painted it a long time ago. I'm just confused about it all. Why would you paint a picture of me and, more importantly, why would you have done it all those years ago when we didn't even know each other?" Without realizing it, Bella had turned completely around to face him with her leg touching his knee and her hand on his arm.

Paul's eyes moved around the fire in what seemed like a casual glance, but she understood it was to see who was listening in on their conversation. Jake and Leah were trying to pretend they were only talking to one another, Embry had his eyes on the fire, and Quil was pretty much staring right at them, intent on every word they spoke.

"It _is_ you in the painting. You were that girl I saw in the woods that day. It changed my life, Bella. You did. In one small moment, you showed me what had been missing in my life, what I realized I wanted more than anything else. Peace. I'd never known what it looked like on someone, not with the upbringing I had, but I saw it on the face of a young girl of eighteen who was bent on embracing life and pulling from it every bit of happiness available to her. I didn't know anyone could do that after what you'd been through. Honestly, it knocked me on my butt."

Paul let his eyes drop down to the cup in his hands but his voice remained firm as he spoke to her, "To see you going after your dreams like that when the year before, I wondered if you would jump off the cliffs and end it all…that changed something in me, Bella. I just couldn't understand how you could have let that..." His jaw tensed with anger for a minute then he seemed to shake it off and continue, "how you could have let _him_ do that to you. It disgusted me. You deserved so much better than him. You were so sad it broke the heart I didn't believe I had." His voice changed again from one filled with sorrow at the condition she'd been in to jaw-clenching anger at his mention of Edward to amusement.

"Then, when you slapped me, it made me wonder if maybe, just maybe, that weak willed little girl actually did have a backbone. I almost smiled when you hit me that day. Yeah, I was mad because a little slip of a girl like you thought she could take me on, but I admired you so freaking much for standing up for Jake like you did. Until I realized that I was completely jealous because _no one _had ever fought for me that way. I wanted to yell at you and tell you to get your head out of Edward's butt and get on with your life but I figured you pretty much hated me by that point so I just left it alone."

"Then I literally ran across you that day in the meadow. I wanted to phase so bad and talk to you but I was afraid of all the crap rolling around in my brain, so I just laid my head on my paws and watched you. It was so restful. If I hadn't been so intrigued with what you were doing, I probably would have fallen asleep right there in the woods."

"Yeah right, you didn't fall asleep 'cause you knew Sam would have kicked the crap out of you for it." Quil's sarcastic voice reminded her that even though it had felt like they were in a bubble by themselves, they weren't. They were surrounded by half the tribe, a Pack with supernatural hearing, and her father, who was glancing their way at that very moment.

"Shut the..." Paul leveled a look at Quil that would have ripped the hide off anyone else but Quil just grinned right back at him, daring him to finish his sentence. "Shut your face, Quil, before I shut it for you."

"Ooooh, I'm soooo scared." Quil held his hands up and shook them like he was scared to death. It might have been believable except for the mischief gleaming in his eyes and the big goofy grin on his face.

Paul just shook his head and she swore she heard the word 'Moron' come from his mouth before he bounded to his feet. He held his hand out to her and asked, "You wanna talk a walk down the beach, away from the rest of these idiots?"

Bella was a little intimidated by the thought of being alone with him and glanced over at Jake. He had a thoughtful look on his face but sent her a smile of reassurance. He gave her a brief nod that let her know that she would be fine.

"Ok," she said as she looked back up at Paul. Bella put her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. He kept hold of her hand while he helped her around the fire, probably remembering the klutz she used to be. His hand was warm on hers and standing right next to him, she couldn't help but take a deep breath, drawing in his scent. He smelled _so good _and she had the sudden urge to press right up to his chest and bury her nose there.

Quil's voice drifted toward them, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Bella. You know our wolfy sex appeal is hard to resist. Watch out for those roving hands of his; this _is _Paul LaHote you are heading off into the dark with." _Yep, there it is_, Bella thought. _You could always count on Quil to make a weird situation downright uncomfortable._

Bella snuck a peek at Paul and knew he was getting ready to give Quil the beat down he was obviously asking for but she put a hand on his arm before looking up at him with a little wink and saying, "Quil, I would _never _do anything you would do and we all know the reason you like being in the dark is because you don't want a girl to see what things actually look like, down there." Even though it embarrassed her to do so, Bella let her gaze fall quickly toward his lap before raising back up to look in his eyes with a quirk of her brow.

Everyone near them busted out laughing and Seth aimed an 'Ooooh, she got you, Bro' at him. She gave a little impish shrug to her shoulders before turning and following Paul toward the water. She could hear Quil describing in great detail the last time a girl had seen his goods, stressing that there was nothing _little_ about the sounds she made as he—

Bella tuned him out right there, not wanting to hear even another syllable of that. She was laughing to herself as they made their way down the sand. She turned to Paul, finding him glaring over his shoulder at Quil and clenching his jaw in anger.

"Hey, it's ok, I promise. You know after this many years, not much Quil says surprises me. He _is_ a moron." Her hand once again landed on his arm and she realized that Paul was still holding her the other hand. She glanced up to see what was on his face and found him staring down at her.

He lifted their joined hands and raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you mind?"

"N-No, I guess not. It's getting chilly out here, I'm sure I'll probably need the warmth to keep my teeth from chattering." She smiled up at him to let him know that even though she was nervous, she really didn't mind. And she didn't. In fact, it felt kind of...nice.

"Well, Emily always calls Sam her electric blanket, so don't be afraid to let me know if you need me to be yours. And I promise _not _to pull a Quil and try to cop a feel in the meantime." His teasing grin put her at ease once again.

She just laughed and said, "Ok."

They walked for a while in silence, neither saying much and definitely lost in their own thoughts. Bella still couldn't believe this was Paul she was walking down the beach with, totally relaxed, and knowing beyond any doubt that he would take care of her. She didn't know how she knew, but she was positive she did. Paul had looked like he was going to say something several times but then would just shake his head and clamp his lips back together.

"What is it, Paul? You can tell me. I won't bite, I promise." She smiled until she heard "I wish" being said under his breath. Bella didn't know what to make of that one so she left it completely alone.

"I don't know where to start. So much of my life is different than when you lived here before. _I'm_ different." He squeezed her hand and gently pulled her back into a walk.

"Tell me why. Admittedly, I don't know much about you but I'd like to understand. Jake told me once that you had a pretty rough time growing up." Bella squeezed his hand in return to let him know she wanted to hear what he had to say. "He didn't go into specifics but having the mother I do, and knowing how parents can screw up your life, I suspect that your parents had something to do with why you were so angry all the time."

Bella let her hair fall down to give herself a little privacy for her next confession. "I was so intimidated every time I was around you, even with Jake. I figured you hated me for slapping you and I wanted to apologize about a million times but I could never work up the courage to actually do it."

"It's no big deal, Bella. I mean, it's not like you hurt me or anything. Well, not physically anyway. The fact that a ninety pound lightweight stood up to me like that wounded my wolfy pride a little. I _did _have to put up with endless cracks from Quil about getting my behind handed to me by a girl. Let's just say that Sam had to break up more than one fight; Quil's lucky he's still alive to tell about it. But I have to admit, as much as it jacked me up that you would stand up to me, I respected you so much for doing it. No one had done that before. People didn't mess with me. I had a reputation and it was based on the fact that I never passed up a chance to prove I was tougher than everyone else."

From the corner of her eye, Bella saw that he let his chin fall so he was looking down at the sand. "Bella, I'm not proud of it at all but I liked the fact that people were scared of me. I enjoyed pounding a guy's face in. It was the only power I had in my life, the only thing I could control. That was true long before I started sharing my body with an animal and it became even more true afterwards. Phasing probably saved my life. Or at least saved me from spending my life locked inside a cell. There's no telling what would have happened if I hadn't phased. I probably would have ended up in some sort of gang doing only God knows what."

She was glad to see that his lips turned up into a smile before he explained what he meant. "Instead, I got something I'd never had: a family. A brotherhood where people knew the real me and accepted me anyway. They saw inside my head and they didn't turn away from me like everyone else had. They let me be me. And I found a direction for all the rage that constantly rolled around inside me. For the first time, it was ok to let it out, encouraged even. That's where that ridiculous nickname came from. I enforced the rules and the rule was that if a bloodsucker came anywhere near here, we were to obliterate it. I was good at it and we developed a reputation in the vamp world: stay away from our lands, otherwise they might not make it through the eternity they were so sure they had available to them."

Bella shivered, thinking of Edward. She couldn't help the relief that flowed through her, once again, that they were no longer part of her life. What a mistake it would have been for her to marry him. She shook her head and said the same out loud to Paul, "I can't believe I ever thought I could be a part of that world. To think that me, Bella the Klutz Swan, could ever keep up with an immortal. I still can't decide whether it was the height of stupidity or just plain arrogance that convinced me that I belonged with them."

Paul stopped walking and turned toward her, bending down a bit so he could look directly into her eyes. "Bella, it wasn't your fault. That's what they do. They're manipulative creatures whose entire existence is based on being able to fool the human population into thinking that they fit in. That's how they exist in our world and it's how they stay alive. They feed on people's naïve belief in them. Literally." His eyes were intense but Bella knew the truth.

It had been her own stubbornness that refused to allow her to admit that she'd made a mistake in not asking Jake and his friends for help in getting away from the Cullens. "Well, whatever it was, I'm glad Jake finally talked some sense into me. And glad that Edward cared enough about me to let me go." She shivered again, wanting to talk about something else and leave the past where it belonged-in the past.

"Are you cold? Do you wanna head back so you can warm up by the fire?" Paul's voice was neutral and Bella couldn't tell whether that's what he really wanted or if he was just suggesting it to give her an out.

Either way, she knew it was probably smart. For all that they'd shared, she and Paul still didn't really know one another that well and her dad was probably starting to worry about her. Even if he'd gotten himself into Old Quil's rez shine, which she suspected he had, he would still be worrying about the fact that his little girl had gone off alone with a boy. "Yeah, my dad is probably wondering where I went. He'll send out a search party soon, in the form of Jake or Quil. Or both. We'd definitely better head back." She felt a grin spread across her face, letting him know she was amused at the fact that even though she was twenty-five years old, her dad wouldn't hesitate to send one of the wolves to look for them.

They walked back at a leisurely pace, talking about nothing and everything along the way. Finally, they reached the edge of the area where the Pack had set up for the bonfire, laughing at the fact that Billy and Charlie were 'dancing' to the 80's rock that was blaring from the radio.

Billy was moving his wheelchair back and forth in small bursts of movement that Bella assumed was supposed to mimic dance steps and Charlie was playing air guitar and singing in a _very _off-key voice about someone shaking him all night long or some such nonsense. Bella just shook her head and wrapped an arm around her dad's waist, "Ok there, Slash, let's get going. I think it's time for you to put your guitar away for the night and call off your groupies. Let me take you home."

Charlie looked at her in surprise, "Bells! There you are, I wondered where you'd gone off to. You didn't let this young whipper snapper get frisky, did you? And I'll have you know that wasn't Slash, that was Angus Young and he helped me get plenty of dates back in my day. I wath hot stuth."

"Ooookay then, let's put your guitar away for the night and get you home. Don't you have the early shift in the morning?" Her eyebrow quirked up in question.

"Crap. Yeah, I do. Well William, as much as I hate to break up the band, my kid is right, I gotta be on duty by 0700 tomorrow morning so I'd better grab some shut eye." He handed Billy the piece of wood he'd been 'playing' and turned toward the parking lot. He tripped over something, probably his own feet, and Bella reached out to catch him, wondering how in the world she'd get him into the truck if he passed out now.

Strong toffee colored arms wrapped around both her and Charlie, preventing them from pitching face-first into the sand. "Whew, thanks for the save there, Lahote. 'Preciate it. But you'd better get your paws off my daughter before I remove them myself. Paws..get it?" Charlie let out a loud guffaw, obviously amused by himself.

"Yeah, yeah, you and what army there, Chief? I'm betting I could knock you over with a feather right now. And I doubt you'd be getting back up anytime soon with the condition you're in right now." It was obvious by the tone of Paul's voice he was teasing him. Everyone sitting there knew given Paul's supernatural strength, Charlie couldn't do a thing to Paul unless Paul allowed him to.

"Hey, I won't always be drunk and even when I am, I can hit a target dead on at twenty paces. Don't you forget that, wolthboy." He meant for the threat to sound menacing but the way his tongue slirred around the end definitely let everyone know he wouldn't be hitting any kind of target anytime soon.

Paul helped Bella wrestle Charlie into the passenger seat of her truck then shut the door before he could fall out. They both laughed as they walked around to the other side of the truck, where he opened the door for Bella. "So...I was wondering..what would you say to having dinner with me soon? I still feel like we have a lot to talk about and you know guys use any excuse to eat. Can I take you out tomorrow? We could go to this little Italian bistro I know of in Port Ange that has a red sauce that will make you sigh in ecstasy." His lips quirked and he lifted an eyebrow at her as he tilted his head in question.

"Dinner? In Port Angeles? Hmm..." Bella couldn't help messing with him a bit, "Wellll, normally I don't like anyone's red sauce but mine but if it's good enough to make the great Paul Lahote sigh in ecstasy, then I guess I'd better give it a try." She smiled at him, giving his arm a little shove.

He just hung his head a bit and sniffed out a laugh, "So, what time would be good for you? Have you gotten things settled into your apartment over the store yet? We could make it another night, if you need to." Now he seemed a little unsure of himself. Bella found that incredibly attractive, that Ladies' Man Lahote would be nervous about a nobody like her accepting his dinner invitation. She found it oddly endearing.

Bella decided to help him out, "I can't move into the apartment until Sunday afternoon. Quil said something about a water line? I don't know. I'd be worried about it but he said Embry was going to be the one fixing it so I trust that it will get done quickly. And be right."

"Hey! I heard that! I'll have you know I'm the best plumber in all of Forks! And don't you forget it, honey!" Quil's voice faded away as Jake reached over to whack him on the back of the head. Paul heard the words 'Shut up and leave them alone, you idiot' but he wasn't going to tell Bella that her best friend was trying to run interference for him. It would just embarrass her. Then again, he loved it when she got all shy around him and that blush came out. Maybe he would tell her, just to see it happen.

Paul opened his mouth to speak but Bella interrupted him, "So, tomorrow should be good. Can you come pick me up about 6? I don't think this monster can be trusted to make it all the way to Port Angeles so I hope you have a reliable vehicle hidden around here somewhere."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'll be there around six and I'll make the reservation for seven, if that's ok." His voice was still quiet and she couldn't help staring at his mouth as he spoke. The five o'clock shadow he had going on was pretty sexy and his rough voice was very appealing. She felt like she could just sit and listen to him talk for the rest of the night.

He leaned toward her and, for a second, Bella thought he was going to touch his lips to hers but he just placed a soft kiss on her cheek, lingering there against her skin for a second. Her heart tripped over itself in surprise. Immediately, she had this ridiculous impulse to turn her mouth toward his to see if he would taste as good as she imagined he did.

"Goodnight, Bella." She barely heard the whisper of his words as he pulled away. He let his eyes drop to her mouth once again before he slowly turned back toward the beach, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he walked away.

"Night." Her voice was barely audible, even to her own ears, but he seemed to hear it because he glanced at her over his shoulder and smiled again before rejoining his friends by the fire.

"You gonna drive us home or just stand there gawkin' all night? Come on, Bells, I gotta get some shut eye before my shift starts in the morning. Besides, now you know you'll see him tomorrow night." Charlie was slouched down in the seat, legs splayed out in front of him with his head resting on the back of the seat but tipped in her direction.

Bella felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she climbed in the truck and put the key in the ignition. She'd forgotten her father was in the truck and had stood there far longer than necessary watching Paul walk back to the beach. Charlie was quiet on the drive back to Forks and Bella didn't say much either, lost as she was in the thoughts of all that had happened in the last 24 hours.

After parking the Chevy in the driveway, she went around to help Charlie out of the truck and up the stairs then into his bedroom. She had no doubt she would hear the ratcheting sound of his snores almost immediately.

She took her time getting ready for bed. Bella knew it would be a while before she fell asleep. She tended to not be able to close her eyes if something was weighing heavily on her mind. And tonight it was. And the weight had a name: Paul Lahote. A guy who had surprised her in every way possible since she'd returned to Forks.

After brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, Bella crawled under the covers to get warm. She supposed it was unavoidable that her next thought was that she wouldn't have any trouble getting warm if she had a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. In the distance, the soulful howl of a wolf sounded and she wondered who was on patrol, whether the animal was near her house or still in the vicinity of La Push.

She drifted off thinking that she was actually really excited about her 'date' with Paul tomorrow; about how much he'd changed, both as a person and how his features had grown into the angles and planes that defined a _man_; and about how it felt to have his soft lips pressed against her skin before he'd walked away tonight. Bella reached up to touch her cheek, imagining that she could still feel the warmth of his mouth on her. And she floated away to a place where she could dream about him, without the questions and uncertainty.

The next afternoon found Bella driving herself absolutely freaking nuts! _I mean really, how many outfits could a girl try on before she exhausted all her possibilities and just gave up_? She didn't have that many clothes to begin with and here she was, flinging one thing this way and another that way. Her room looked like a bomb had gone off: every single item of clothing that she owned was draped over the different surfaces in her room. Pantyhose were strewn across the desk, shirts flung on the floor under her window, and the few skirts she owned were tossed across her bed like a quilt.

She glanced at the clock again for the ten thousandth time in the past five minutes. _Come on, Bella, it's not like some fashionista is gonna jump out of the IPod dock and give you advice on which sweater goes with which skirt. Just put on an outfit and get on with it!_ Ok, so she was getting on her own nerves; she could only imagine what Charlie was thinking as he sat in the living room, listening to her pace back and forth in her room.

She heard a throaty kind of roar outside her window and panicked. Hurrying over to look out, she didn't realize that she was still in nothing but her lacy bra and panties. That didn't seem to register in her brain because she was too busy drooling over the car that Paul was currently stepping out of. Did he realize he was driving her _dream car_? A maroon Camaro Z-28 with black racing stripes and an SS insignia on the back. The wheels were shiny enough that she thought they might just be able to eat their dinner off of them. It was absolutely freaking perfect!

Paul seemed to notice her standing there and glanced up. His eyes went wide and he a devilish little smirk raised his lips on the left side. He just raised his eyebrow at her and stood there for a second staring at her.

_Ah, crap!_ Bella jerked back from the window after realizing that he could pretty much see everything she was wearing. Or not wearing, as the case may be. She ran over and grabbed the first thing that her hands landed on: a black sweater dress with a cowl neck. Quickly, she added a pair of soft suede boots and a silver cuff bracelet that Jake had made for her years ago. She had intended to do something with her hair but now she was out of time so she just let the curls fall down her back like they always did. Luckily, after she'd gotten out of the shower, she had put on a little make-up. She didn't wear it a lot but she'd added a little eye shadow to darken her eyes they way Angela had taught her years ago, some black mascara that made her brown eyes pop, and a tinted lip gloss. She wasn't Rosalie beautiful but she'd do.

She sprinted to the stairs just as her dad was letting Paul into the living room. Bella carefully held onto the banister to keep from face-planting on the hardwood and bounced off the bottom step, turning straight into the archway that separated the living room from the dining room. But there's where she was stopped in her tracks like she'd run into a brick wall. There, standing before her, was Paul, dressed in a dark pinstripe suit jacket and pants. The blue shirt he wore underneath made the warm color of his skin pop right out and his black eyes gleam.

Bella vaguely registered a choking sound and was mortified to realize that he came from her. _He was gorgeous. Like really, really gorgeous._ She felt warmth stain her cheeks in a blush and she picked her way over the rug on the floor to where Paul was standing. "Wow, you look great. I think I might be underdressed. Should I go back up and put something more formal on?"

Paul just smirked at her and said, "Nah, what you have on is fine. In fact, it's more than fine. Girl, you look _good_. What happened to all your old flannels?" He couldn't help but tease her. One, because it was just so much fun to see the red stain on her cheeks when he did so and, two, because he could sense how nervous she was.

"Oh, I've still got a few. I just figured a restaurant that had the word 'bistro' in the name might not appreciate my raggedy jeans and one of Charlie's old shirts. It might go against the dress code, don't you think?"

They both laughed and just stood there for a moment, one staring at the other, until Charlie cleared his throat. "You two gonna go or are you just gonna stand there makin' goo goo eyes at each other all night? You know, Paul, you really ought to just kiss her and get it out of the way. Don't mind me, I'll just stay over here, watching the game."

A horrified little shriek left Bella's mouth and she pulled Paul by his bicep toward the door, only stopping to grab a black pea coat hanging on the rack by the door. "Bye, Dad, see you later. Don't wait up."

Paul's smile stretched all the way across his face at her embarrassment and Bella felt her breath hitch in her throat. That smile transformed his face. All she could do was stare at him like an idiot. It seriously made her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle right there on the steps of her father's home. He didn't say anything, just placed a hand on the small of her back and turned her toward the car.

"Paul! What the heck? I can't believe you are driving a brand new Camaro around! In Forks. Aren't you afraid someone will do something bad to it, or even steal it? I'd like to steal it." The last part was said almost as an afterthought.

He'd never seen that kind of look on her face before. Who would have thought that Bella Swan would be into hot rod cars? He had to ask her about it, "How do _you _know about this kind of car? Your truck was made in the Dark Ages."

She frowned up at him as she climbed into the passenger seat, like she was offended that he'd dared to insult her baby. "Uhh, you do know my best friend, right? How could I be friends with Jacob Black and NOT know about a car like this? Especially one this sweet. She's a beauty." He just stood there for a second shaking his head at the awe in her voice. Obviously _he_ thought his baby was beautiful but not many girls would appreciate a car like this. It had MALE written all over it.

Paul shut her door and walked around the front of the car and climbed in the driver's seat. He started the car and, like always, felt a little clench in his gut when he heard the motor rev. He _loved_ his cars. They were his only indulgence. Most of the money he made went to the Tribe, but he did allow himself this one thing for himself.

"You realize this is pretty much my dream car, right? Everything about it is perfect." There was no doubt at all that she meant every word.

"Really? Maybe I'll let you drive it some time." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, trying to make her laugh because he knew what was getting ready to come out of her mouth.

"WHAT? Drive it? No Way! I couldn't do that. I would be a nervous wreck!" Paul just stared at her, waiting for her to finish her little tirade.

"It will be fine. This thing is so well made, it almost drives itself." He tried to reassure her but Bella knew it would not be a good idea to put his theory to the test. No matter how much she wanted to.

"How long have you had it? Is she the only hot rod you have?" Bella knew her curiosity shone through her at that statement.

"I do have others but this one I've had about a year. I seriously love this car. I got it 'cause it's the closest thing I can get to running in wolf form. The power and speed are pretty incredible." The expression on his face reminded her of a kid on Christmas morning. She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm sure nothing could compare to that but, yeah, I get it. I'm glad you guys have some kind of enjoyment out of the things around you. One of the things that has always bothered me about you guys being tied to the reservation was the missed opportunities, the ability to have a life of your own. I hated that for all of you. In fact, I think deep down that was one of my goals for going away to college. I wanted to embrace all the challenges and successes because I knew there was a chance that none of you would ever be able to do that. I tried to live my life to the fullest for you guys."

She gave a small shrug before finishing her thought. "I guess I felt like it was a small contribution I could make. Jake used to say that to me all the time. I'd be feeling guilty about being there, being free, but he would roll his eyes at me every time and tell me to get my butt out there and have fun. He said it was my duty to my friends to give it 100%, otherwise, it was like a smack in the face to those of you who couldn't do it."

Paul let her think think for a second but he wanted to tell her that she was absolutely correct in her thinking. "He was right. We all said that. And we told him to tell you we said it. I wanted that for you more than anything: opportunity. Honestly, that was the reason I was so glad that you and Jake never became more than friends. I knew if you did, you would have never left Forks and you deserved better than that. I wanted better for you than what we had." He didn't look at her as he said this, just kept his eyes on the road in front of him, and Bella couldn't help but think it was intentional on his part.

The end of his sentence was almost inaudible and Bella but Bella heard and it confused her. "You wanted it? What do you mean, you? How did you know anything about me and why would you have cared? You hated me. I would have thought you would have been happy to be rid of a troublemaker like me." She hated the demanding tone in her voice but she wanted to know what his words meant.

"Bella, we all wanted you to have a chance to do something with your life. We shared the Pack mind, it was something we all agreed on." He tried to be nonchalant in his answer but she wasn't buying it.

"No, you said 'I'. You weren't talking about the Pack, you were talking about yourself and I don't understand. What did you mean that _you_ wanted more for me?"

_Jeez, she's worse than Quil when she wants something. _Paul had to suppress a smile at her stubbornness."Bella...I..just let it go, ok? Let's just say I wanted the best for you and leave it at that. There's nothing else to say about it. Can you just let it go for now?"

She stared into his face, trying to figure out what on earth he was talking about but he seemed a little desperate so she did as he asked and let it drop. They were quiet for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts. Not too much later, they arrived at the restaurant and Paul helped Bella out of the car and up the stairs, holding the door open at the entrance.

After the waiter had taken their order for dinner, Bella let her eyes wander around. Her voice reflected her awe as she spoke, "Wow. I never knew we had a place like this so close to home. It's absolutely beautiful. I'm speechless."

Paul agreed with a nod of his head and a smile. The soft lighting made his skin appear even darker and his eyes more mysterious.

Bella's eyes took him in for a moment. With a thoughtful sigh, she leaned her arms on the table and met his eyes, "Paul, I still can't understand why you invited me here tonight," she said quietly.

At the furrow of his brow, she quickly amended, "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful, but it's not like I fit the profile of the girls you usually go out with. So, straight up, what gives?"

He sat there and looked at her long enough that Bella assumed he wasn't going to answer. "Bella, take a look around you," his eyes stayed on her as he spoke. "Look at me. This is hardly the setting I would have chosen to do the things you assume I want to do. Would the guy you remember bring _any_ woman here?"

Licking his lips, he leaned forward, "I'm not the guy you knew before," he said softly. "Put the past away and be honest about what you see now. Think about all you've seen since you came home."

Bella blinked her eyes in disbelief and then did what he asked of her. She thought about every moment she'd seen him since she'd returned and had to admit that he was right. Nothing about him seemed the same as it used to be. "Ok,"she nodded slowly, trying to put all the pieces together of what he was trying to tell her. "I agree. You do seem different. What I can't get is why? And why the sudden interest in me?" That seemed to be what was at the heart of it all: the admission in the car, the painting. None of it made sense.

Again, Paul regarded her in silence for a minute. "Over all the time you were away, I kept up with you through Jake," he finally said, exhaling and sitting back like he was admitting to some kind of crime. "Remember that we don't really keep things from each other because as soon as we phase, we can see if someone is being honest or not. It just doesn't do any good to try to hide anything." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was very unlike him. He was usually so calm and cavalier about everything.

"Okay," she prodded gently, encouraging him to go on.

He cleared his throat, "Jake could tell that I cared about you, after what happened in the meadow that day, and he's a good guy," he flashed a soft smile. " So, when we were both phased in together, he would just 'happen' to be thinking about those long telephone conversations you guys used to have," his smile grew as he leaned toward her again.

"He would remember everything about those few times he went up to visit you. Every single time he had any interaction with you," he looked down and nervously rearranged his fork, "he replayed it for us. For me." He looked straight back up at her from under his lashes.

His hand stilled in its fluttering as his gaze washed over her face, "Because he knew I wanted to be close to you," he whispered. "I still do."

The intensity of his admission made her heart soar and her stomach plummet. Flustered, she sat up and grabbed her water and took a sip, hoping it washed away all the confusion.

He looked down at his hands for a minute, seeming to gather himself to speak. "I stopped phasing six months ago because I knew you would be coming back," he said, still not looking at her.

Bella choked on her water as her eyes snapped up to his. They were dark and still, filled with promises and hope. She set her water down and slowly sat up, giving him her complete attention.

"I didn't want any supernatural crap to get in the way," he snorted, putting the fork he was fiddling with down emphatically.

"I knew I wanted us to get to know each other and I was dying, am dying, to know if you think you could possibly be with someone like me." He sat up and squared his shoulders like he was presenting himself to her.

Bella's heart was racing so fast she felt faint. She looked back at him, trying to understand exactly what he was saying.

"I've been attracted to you since the moment I laid eyes on you. That attraction has only grown over the years," he said quietly, like he was making a declaration. Which he most certainly was. "You were a beacon of goodness while I was drowning in a sea of awful." Shadows passed over his eyes but disappeared just as quickly. "You were there to give me hope, even though you didn't know it."

"And, I know none of this really makes sense to you but I've been waiting on you to come back to me for a long time. I'd like it if you would spend some time getting to know me better and see if the life I can offer you now is what you want. If I could make you happy."

He took a deep breath and held it for a long moment before letting it out slowly. Then he raised his eyes to hers once more in the most intense stare she'd ever seen before. "Bella, you're my imprint."

She knew her eyes were huge and her mouth was hanging open. _SHE was his imprint? How had this happened? Why? When? _A million thoughts sprinted through her mind at his revelation. To say that she was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Bella just sat there for a minute, trying to take it all in, and even though he looked nervous, Paul stayed quiet and let her think for a bit.

She felt like she had been tossed around at sea the last 24 hours. It felt like all that she had known was being turned upside down. Yet, oddly enough, she believed everything that he had just told her about himself. The truth of it was as clear as day in his eyes. She just didn't know what to make of his claim that he wanted to be with her. She thought back to all the women she'd seen him with long ago, all the others that she'd heard about. She had always avoided men like that because she knew the women they were with received nothing but heartache in return for the love they showed.

But he was right. He did seem different. The very air around him used to be charged with emotion but right then, he seemed perfectly calm.

His eyes took on a calculating look for a minute before he spoke. "I can almost physically see the wheels turning behind those beautiful eyes. I'm sure I can guess what you are thinking and I only have a couple things to say to you: first, I haven't been with a woman in a very, _very_ long time. A little over four years, in fact. As I said, I've been waiting for you; no one else has held any interest for me. Second, if you are comparing yourself with any of them, and I would almost guarantee that you are, I beg you _not _to do that."

His voice took on a pleading tone and that made her understand how serious he was more than anything else could have. Paul didn't beg anyone but that's exactly what it sounded like he was doing right then. "Please don't lower yourself to being placed into the same category as them. Even if you weren't my imprint, they would never compare to you. Ever. They all knew the score with me. I never led them on. I was always up front about what they could and could not expect from me. They weren't looking for a relationship and neither was I. But I am now. All of that is in the past, and now, I just want that with you. Are you willing to give me, us, a chance?"

Bella was floored by his speech. She honestly had no idea what to think about all this. There were a couple things that she_ was_ certain of. She didn't want to be in any kind of a relationship other than friendship with Jake. Quil had the intellectual maturity of a toddler and Embry just wasn't her type. She was involved in a world that would not allow her to date someone 'normal'. There was just too much at stake. She had always been intrigued by Paul and it was no secret that he was as sexy as any man she'd ever known. He was just so darn interesting to her. She'd felt that all those years ago, and had been attracted to the fact that Paul was different than anyone else. His intensity was sexy, the aggression was something that made her want to stand behind him and let him protect her. Not to mention that he had a body to die for. Bella couldn't help the little thrill of excitement that ran through her at his words.

"I seriously don't know what to say to all this. Why didn't you tell me? All this time…I didn't have any idea." She knew her bewilderment was evident in her voice. She couldn't fathom why Paul, of all people, had imprinted on _her_.

"I couldn't tell you, Bella. I was in no shape to take care of myself all those years ago, let alone someone else. And I didn't want you to be tied down. You had finally gotten over that pri..jerk, Cullen, and I couldn't hold you back. You had your whole future ahead of you and I wasn't going to stand in your way."

Bella felt a little tug in her chest at the emotion in his words but that was nothing compared to what she felt when he continued.

"It about killed me to watch you drive away from Forks the day you left. I could hardly walk it hurt so bad but I was determined to give you the time away you deserved. You had just found some peace in your life and were moving on. And I knew I had to get my crap together. _Had to figure out what I was and what I'm not, who I am. _ There was no way I was going to tie you to someone in my situation. I had nothing to give you at that point, no way to take provide for you, to take care of you. Financially or emotionally. You needed to get a good foundation under you and so did I. Even then, I cared too much for you to take that away from you."

Bella was stunned. She sat there for a second, processing what he said. She knew he was expecting her to say something about the imprint but she wasn't anywhere near ready to do that. She did have experience with what things were like between imprinted couples, though, and she knew all of this must have been so tough on him. She had felt a connection to him and she wanted him to know that he wasn't in this alone anymore.

"I thought you were attractive all those years ago and wanted to get to know you. I could tell that there was a depth of emotion inside you that wasn't there in the Mike Newtons of the world and I've always wanted to know what makes you tick."

Her head tilted to the right just a bit while she teased him. "I am in no way ready for a Sam/Emily kind of relationship but I think we definitely need to go out again so I can figure you out. I have a feeling that you're like a puzzle that has a lot of intricate pieces that fit just so. I just need to figure out exactly which pieces fit together and exactly how to they need to be placed."

A full blown smile stretched across his face and he signaled the waiter for the check. He didn't say anything, just watched her with that same smile on his face. A little frisson of electricity went through her at such a direct gaze. She wanted to look away but the intensity in his eyes was just too powerful. Since she couldn't, she just stared right back at him while her heart beat a million miles a minute.

Finally, the waiter arrived with the bill and Paul handed him his credit card. Bella felt like she was coming out of a trance. She blinked and shook her head then looked down at the table and her eyes widened in surprise. Every bite of food on her plate was gone but she didn't remember eating any of it.

She shook her head at herself again and stood up as Paul did. She'd never considered herself a romantic but the feel of his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the restaurant, made her think that maybe chivalry wasn't dead after all and that even though she considered herself a strong, independent woman, maybe she was ok with that.

They rode back to Forks in companionable silence. Paul knew he'd thrown a lot of stuff at her and she needed time to process and reevaluate everything she'd heard. So he stayed quiet and let her stare out the window in silence as he drove, the only sound was the radio playing softly in the background. The song was oddly fitting for what was going on right now:

_But tonight I can't stop looking in your eyes _

_I didn't realize that we could be more than this_

_It took me by surprise, catch me I'm fallin', fallin', fallin'_

_How did I find you out, I wasn't even looking_

_How did I find this love when it was least expected_

_But I won't let it go, I need you by my side_

_I want you to know, we're onto something right_

Even though it felt way too soon, Bella definitely felt like she was falling for him and if the look she'd seen in his eyes tonight was any indication, Paul was already there. She knew the imprint was like a relationship on steroids, and that definitely made her want to slow things down, but she felt like she could happily lose herself in the eyes that kept glancing over at her and never return. This whole experience felt so surreal, like something out of a movie. And she had dealt with some weird crap in her life. This was just…different.

After a short while, they arrived back at Charlie's house. Paul came around to help her out of the car and his hand landed at her waist before trailing up her back to land firmly on the nape of her neck. Bella supposed it was a bit possessive of him but she found she didn't mind. Who wouldn't want to belong to this beautiful man beside her? He kept his hand there as he walked her up to the door and the awkwardness that usually accompanied this stage of a date was blessedly absent. Bella assumed it was the imprint but it was also because of who Paul was. He was confident and therefore made others feel confident too. She was surprised when he asked her for her cell phone. Her eyebrow raised in question even as she handed it over to him.

"Here, I'm programming my number into your contacts. Don't let any of the Pack see it because this is a new phone and I don't want Collin and Brady crank calling me the way they did last time." He seemed to be serious so she nodded her head in agreement.

She grinned at him and promised she wouldn't. His eyes became intense again as he stepped closer to her, resting one hand at her waist and sliding the other up and around her neck, letting his thumb caress her throat. He didn't ask for permission and Bella didn't require it as he tilted her face up to place his lips gently on hers. Once. Twice. Three times, lingering a beat longer, letting his cheek slide against hers before pulling back slowly. He murmured a soft, "Bye" before walking down the stairs and to his car.

Bella stood there, hand resting against the railing just watching him go, until his car was no longer in sight. She was still a bit stunned as she let herself in the house and hung up her coat. She stood in the entryway for a good five minutes, thinking about him and about what being an imprint, _his_ imprint, might mean for her future.

Her mind kept returning to the feel of his lips on hers and she couldn't deny that just thinking about it made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor. She let her body slump back against the wall then slid down until she was sitting on the hardwood. Her fingers came to rest on lips that were still tingling and thinking about the feel of his mouth on hers sent a thrill through her. The cheesy grin she wore stayed on her face until she heard Charlie's car pull up. Wanting to keep the night to herself for just a bit longer, she jumped up and dashed to her room, where she pulled on pajamas and climbed under the covers. No doubt Charlie would know she was home by the sounds coming from her room, so she just called out a quiet goodnight to him as he passed by her room. She drifted off that night to the radio playing softly in the background, knowing that deep inside she was finally home and that no matter what the future held, she was finally where she belonged.

With _him_.

**AN**: Soooooo, what do you think? I will post the second half on Friday sometime. Thanks for reading!


	2. Something Right Part 2

**Something Right Part 2**

**AN: Thank**_** you so much**_ to those of you who read the first part and were kind enough to leave me some feedback(including the anon reviews). It means so very much to me that you offered your support. Really, thank you! This chapter isn't as long as the other and I hope you'll forgive me for that. I changed the ending a little bit at the last minute so if I've missed any typos, please overlook them.

Ok, here we go: Part 2 of Paul and Bella's story.

Over the next month, Bella began her job with the Tribal school, moved into her new apartment (thanks to a group of hot, muscular werewolves), and settled into the life in La Push. Not surprisingly, she already felt at home there. She and Paul talked almost every day. Whether it be through short texts back and forth or hour long marathon phone conversations, she was always happy to hear from him. They saw each other a few times a week and though Bella was still a little shy around him, she was finally ready to pursue the relationship with him that he'd asked for.

Tonight, he had asked her to come over to his house for the first time. He'd promised to cook dinner and show her his studio. She was so excited, and curious, about going to his house. To her way of thinking, a person's home is a reflection of who they are and she couldn't wait to see what Paul's house said about him. He'd given her directions and she couldn't help but laugh at the map he'd drawn on a dinner napkin when they'd met for coffee at the diner on Monday. They were drawn flawlessly of course; she pressed the napkin flat and put it inside the scrapbook she was currently working on. Bella was excited to note that he only lived a couple miles from her apartment.

She pulled her truck up by his house at 6:30 on the dot and took in everything around her. Dark gray siding and white trim were a beautiful foundation for the green foliage tucked up close to the house. Flowers in every color imaginable burst from the beds in front and spilled over from pots lining the stairs as well as boxes attached to the railings of the front porch. The cottage seemed to blend seamlessly into the woods surrounding it, like it was meant to be there. _Perfect_ was the word that popped into her mind. The house matched its owner: beautiful with a firm foundation, and perfect for its surroundings.

Bella climbed from the driver's seat and followed the stone path to the front door, knowing her soft knock would be heard easily by the man inside. Paul opened the door immediately and Bella's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. His black tank top and snug, faded jeans were nothing out of the ordinary but he looked just as appealing in this as the suit he'd had on at the restaurant all those months ago. Her heart literally skipped a beat. Of course he heard it and failed to hide his smile as he motioned her inside with a nod of his head. "Hey."

"Hi." She looked around and was honest to goodness stunned by what she saw. The brown leather of the couches arranged in front of the fireplace made a person want to crawl right in and curl up with a good book. Wooden tables stood adjacent to them and were so beautiful she had no doubt they'd been carved from the same kind of tree that stood outside the house. It was so..._him. _She could totally see herself hanging out here and being comfortable.

But what stopped her in her tracks was the art covering the walls. A landscape of First Beach hung over the fireplace, bracketed on either side by dark colored tribal masks similar to ones she'd seen at the celebrations she'd been to as a kid. Several oil paintings hung on the opposite wall and there was no question that the men and women portrayed there were Quileute. Bella's feet seemed to move on their own, carrying her closer to them. They were so breathtaking it was like they were speaking out loud to her, the faces telling stories all their own.

One was obviously inspired by a ceremonial dance: drums were being beaten in the background while people of every age danced around a small fire in the middle. Another was of a regal looking man with long black hair who had a wolf's pelt laid across his shoulders; she wondered if he had been part of Ephraim's pack. The pride on the man's face made a lump form in her throat and an image of Paul in wolf form popped into her mind. The other was of a woman of advanced age, wrinkles lining her face. Her hair hung in braids and the tunic she wore was covered in brightly colored beads. There was no doubt this woman was someone of importance and Bella thought a deep wisdom shone from her eyes.

"Paul, these are phenomenal," she breathed as she turned back to him. He was leaning against the wall, hands tucked under his arms, just watching her. "I assume you did all these?"

He gave a little shrug in answer. "Yeah, mostly. The one of the people dancing around the fire was done by my grandmother. She's also the woman in the painting you were just staring at. I painted that of her a couple years ago. A lot of my childhood sucked but the part with her in it was the exception. She was a wonderful woman. Unfortunately, she died when I was six. I try to block a lot of what came after that out but I've never forgotten her. I think she was the only person who ever truly loved me." He said it matter-of-factly, like it didn't matter even though Bella knew it did.

"I think I disagree with that statement." She kept a neutral tone in her voice while he swung his head back around to face her directly. He didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows in question. "You have your brothers and sisters that love you. Your pack looks up to you, respects you. Even Leah. That's important." She wanted to erase that look from his eyes more than anything so she just had to tease him a little bit, "Plus, I think you're hot stuff!"

They both laughed at that and Paul gave a little shake of his head before speaking, "Hmmph, I guess." Paul let his tense shoulders fall and grinned at her before turning back toward the kitchen. "Come on into the kitchen, I have to check on the pasta."

Bella followed him back toward the kitchen and almost drooled when she saw it. Rich, dark cabinets lined the walls over black granite countertops and the stainless steel appliances gleamed in the small patch of sunlight streaming through the windows. _Now THIS is a place I could get lost in_, she thought to herself.

He sniffed out a laugh and interrupted her inspection. "Uh oh, don't think I didn't just see that little gleam that came into your eyes. You can't move in yet and take over my kitchen. First, you gotta get a ring on my finger and that I'm not ready for that just yet."

"WHAT?" She winced, realizing how loud she'd yelled. She looked at him wide-eyed for a second until she saw that gleam in his eyes. There was no doubt that he had a wicked sense of humor. She just rolled her eyes and walked further into the kitchen.

His booming laughter made her smile in return. "I'm just kidding, Bella. Dang, you shoulda seen your face. That was hilarious." He turned toward the stove, still laughing as he stirred the sauce.

"Alright, Bill Cosby, what can I do to help?'' She looked at him expectantly then turned toward the refrigerator to get the salad fixings he said were in there. He sat a bowl and knife on the cutting board that was resting on the other side of the counter from him. They chatted about their day while she threw the salad together and he cooked the pasta. The table already had dishes set on it and Paul transferred the sauce covered spaghetti into a bowl and set it on the table as well.

"Here, let me get that." Paul's husky voice in her ear made goose bumps run across her skin. She had to stand there for a second to catch her breath before turning toward the table and sitting down in the chair he'd pulled out for her. She was still surprised when he did that but his voice was so sexy she would never complain about it. He knew exactly what he was doing to her when he came that close; his enhanced senses wouldn't be able to ignore the effect he had on her.

He took the seat beside her and started dishing the food out for each of them. Bella sipped the ice water in front of her, trying to ease the ache in her dry throat.

Bella tried to toss in several funny stories about the kids she'd talked to that day but even though things were relaxed between them, they never really returned to the playful banter from before. There was something simmering between them and she reveled in it. They had gotten to know each other pretty well and she was completely comfortable with him and she had come to trust him emphatically. The little hum that seemed to vibrate under her skin when he was near had increased exponentially though. She was ready to loosen the reins on herself and explore this attraction that was between them.

They were quiet as they ate. But it was a peaceful quiet. She'd always been an awkward kind of girl but with him, that wasn't the case at all. Of course the imprint was a factor but Bella figured it had something to do with being around the Pack for so long too. She just felt so _safe_ with him.

"So, how do you feel about cheesecake?" Paul's asked her in a serious voice. His tone certainly didn't reflect the humor she saw in his eyes.

"Cheesecake? I feel all manner of things about cheesecake. Love. Devotion. Adulation. I hold cheesecake in the highest regard. How about you?"

Her answer produced a bark of laughter from him. Bella couldn't help but join in. Just seeing his smile made her want to as well. "Well then, I guess we'd better have a slice. And don't even think about trying to share mine. The one thing I don't share is my cheesecake. Not even for a woman like you."

"Hey! What do you mean, a woman like me?" Bella made air quotes and gave him a shove toward the refrigerator.

Paul stopped and turned to look directly into her eyes, a very candid gaze that spoke volumes. "Someone beautiful and amazing, that's what."

His voice was soft and there was no mistaking the sincerity in his words. Bella was shocked yet she couldn't help the thrill that shot through her body. She had no idea what to say to that except, "Umm, thanks?"

He laughed again as he pulled the pie out and brought it to the table. Her mouth gaped open at the size of the piece he placed in front of her. "Paul! I can't eat that much! Take half of that back!"

"Not happening. Besides, I'll finish what you don't eat. Just..enjoy." Bella wasn't the most sophisticated of women but even she couldn't miss the double meaning in his words. She didn't have the courage for a cheeky comeback so she lifted the fork to take a bite and closed her eyes in rapture, letting her head fall back.

A small groan slid from her before she spoke, "That is…absolutely delic-.." The words died on her lips when she saw the heated look in his eyes. Bella swallowed in mortification and began to apologize, "Sorry, I-…"

"Do you have _any _idea how much I want to kiss you right now?" The question made the breath catch in her throat. He'd made a habit of kissing her cheek when he left her or touching his lips to her forehead when she was standing next to him but this…his eyes told her that this was an entirely different thing.

Bella could hardly breathe with the image that flashed through her mind: Paul's strong arms wrapped around her tightly as his lips moved over her mouth and down the column of neck. A tingle of pleasure shot through her and she almost moaned again but this time for an entirely different reason. "How much?" The question slipped out without her permission and the audacity of it surprised even her.

"Enough to do it, Ms. Swan." He set his fork down on the counter and walked to her side of the bar. He turned the stool she was sitting in toward him and cradled both of her cheeks in his hands. His gaze catalogued every feature before he slowly lowered his head toward hers.

_Good Lord, she's beautiful._ He thought so every time he saw her but being there, so close to him, cheeks flushed, eyes bright with arousal, and lips open in invitation, she truly was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Without deviating from the moment at all, his mind began to outline his next painting. This look, on this face…his heart demanded he preserve it on canvas. Paul leaned in, taking in her breath, and laid his lips firmly on hers.

_Utter perfection. _ Just two small words to convey the maelstrom of emotion speeding through him. Paul let his hands tighten around his imprint, pulling her closer to him. Her little body wrapped itself around him immediately while her mouth attached to his more firmly. It took everything inside him to not throw her up on the counter and do anything and everything he could to make her scream his name. He'd waited for this for what felt like a lifetime but this was the girl of his dreams and he wouldn't treat her that way, no matter how much his body argued with him to do exactly that.

Fireworks. Heat. Molasses and honey. Rich, fragrant decadence. Those were the words that flew through Bella's mind as his mouth moved over hers. His smooth warm lips against hers were incredible. Her hands glided over the planes of his back until they reached those massive shoulders. She let her fingers dig into his skin, providing an anchor to keep her from floating to the ceiling.

Paul broke the kiss and smiled down into her eyes. Bella propped her chin on his chest and smiled back. The last thing either of them wanted to do was let go of the other but Paul knew they had to play this thing smart. Being imprinted make things easier but he wasn't taking any chances that he might screw this up. It was too important. _She _was too important. He nudged her toward the sink. He knew if they didn't pull back now, they wouldn't.

They chatted about inconsequential things while they cleaned up but they were obviously in new territory. Neither felt the need to make excuses for the small touches that passed between them as they loaded the dishwasher. His fingers gripped her hip lightly and his heat enveloped her body as he leaned around her to put a plate in, her hand slid across his back as she passed him on the way to the refrigerator, hands touched as he handed her the dishcloth to wipe down the counters with. When they were done, Paul turned toward her and asked, "So, you wanna see my workshop? I thought you might like to see where I create my masterpieces." He quirked a lip up as he took her hand and led her to the back door. "Come on, it's out back."

Bella nodded her head and replied, "Sure." Her heart rate picked up again at the feel of his skin on hers. They walked together across the grass to a small building with windows on every side and the same gray siding that matched the house.

"This used to be a greenhouse, long ago, that's where the windows come in. It's small but there's plenty of space for all my stuff. And since the cold doesn't bother me, it's the perfect place to work. The light streams in at every time of the day and it allows me to look at the landscape around me if I need inspiration."

The room seemed to be divided into several quadrants and the tools that lay on the tables and floor made it obvious which medium was practiced in the three areas. A large easel sat in the left corner and many canvases leaned against the wall of that area while drop cloths lined the floor. A large box with a metal door was to her right and Bella looked at area in the middle before she realized that it was a kiln meant to fire pottery in.

She looked back to the place where a wheel stood with nothing else surrounding it but a low stool and a small table that held several pieces of clay. It was such an interesting area and she had the distinct feeling that this was the place he truly considered his home. Bella could imagine him working here many, many hours.

"Paul, this is incredible. I can't believe you do all this. What a gift it is to be able to create beauty with a couple tools and your own two hands. I am so envious of you right now." She shook her head in amazement once more before turning to face him.

"Yeah, it probably saved my life. Or at least my sanity. It makes everything in my head just stop. When I'm in here, everything else that's going on just melts away and leaves only me and the canvas, or the wheel." The way he said it made Bella wonder if he himself felt amazed at it too. Like he didn't believe it was real.

"So, you wanna try anything out? I have a fresh canvas on the easel and I left several pieces of clay on the table there." He pointed to each of them as he spoke.

"Funny enough, I have always wanted to learn how to do pottery. Or throw clay, I should say. That's the correct term, right? Normally, I would say no for fear of messing something up but I just can't pass up a chance to learn from a master. You don't have to give a full blown lesson, but can you show me the basics?" Bella felt trepidation about actually doing something this 'technical'. She was normally so shy about this kind of thing but she really did want to learn and, more importantly, she wanted to see him in action.

"Ok, come this way. I've got some aprons there on a hook. I'm sure they'll be big enough to protect your clothes. I wear them sometimes but they get so hot, usually I just throw in a pair of shorts and take a shower afterward. I added a shower over there in the corner last year because I kept dragging the mess through my house."

Bella felt her entire body heat just thinking about what he was saying: the image of Paul in nothing but a pair of shorts, covered in sweat, coaxing the clay into form. And to know that he was naked on a regular basis just a few feet from where she was standing right now... She turned her body in the direction of the area where the wheel rested to cover the flush that she was sure was burning her cheeks right then.

Since Paul had on just a tank top, he didn't bother with an apron and Bella couldn't say she was disappointed about that. He pulled a hunk of clay from a bag on the table before filling a small bucket with water and placing it on the floor by the stool then motioned for her to sit down. A flip of the switch made the wheel start spinning. "Now, the biggest thing you have to remember is to keep the clay wet. That's the easiest way to shape it. It's very malleable, you can make it as thin or as thick as you want, round the edges or keep them square. Just about anything you can imagine is possible."

He dipped a small sponge in the water and squeezed it over the clay several times then set it aside. He fingers cradled the brown blob and his thumbs began to gently carve out a hole in the middle. He repeated these steps several times until a small bowl took shape. He smoothed his hands over every surface and Bella let out a sigh, just watching and imaging what it would feel like to have those long fingers tracing over her skin that way. She could just imagine the pads of his fingers caressing the line of her neck, over her shoulder, running over the plane of her back, smoothing over the curve of her hip, tracing a line down her leg, ending with the ball of her foot. She would bet everything she had that a woman would never forget the touch of those hands on her skin, and that she would never want to let him go once she experienced it.

She tried to clear those kinds of thoughts from her mind and concentrate on what Paul was saying to her but she wasn't having much luck. Bella could hear the rasp of her own breathing in the quiet garage and was sure that he could too. Especially when his eyes met hers. The intensity shining from them nearly knocked her backwards. "Wanna try?" The question in that gravelly voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

"What? No, I just want to watch you. I'm sure I'd screw something up. I'm learning a lot just by watching you." Her cheeks heated because she was learning something alright but it didn't have a thing to do with clay. She was sure he could teach her more than she ever thought possible. In many areas.

"Come on, this is a hands on kind of training. No better way to learn that to put your fingers in the clay." Bella nearly choked at the image that popped into her head of herhands on _him_.

"Ok, but I'll probably mess something up for sure. Are you sure you want me anywhere near your equipment?" Did she really just say that? _Just shut up now, you moron. _She wanted to hang her head in mortification at the double entendre of their words and she could tell Paul was trying his hardest not to bust out laughing.

"I'm positive, now get over here." He stood up for a second and pulled another stool over by the wheel. "Sit here." He pointed to the stool that he'd just been sitting in and Bella sat down, already feeling awkward.

Luckily for her, he adopted the stance of an instructor, giving her tips on how to hold her hands at just the right angle to mold the clay. "The thing you have to remember is that this is supposed to be fun. Don't take it too seriously. Just let your hands find the rhythm. It may take a few tries but it will get easier, I promise."

He turned the machine back on and plopped another piece of clay down. "Ok, now..grab the sponge and wet the clay." This was said directly into her ear and Bella realized he was sitting behind her on the other stool. He scooted closer to her and situated his legs on either side of her. She was completely closed in by his heat and surrounded by his incredible scent. She felt a little shiver race over her as she instinctively leaned back into him.

She picked the sponge up and did as he instructed with shaky fingers. She wet the material and tried to smooth it into a shape but her fingers got caught and she just made a mess. Bella made a sound of embarrassment but he immediately reassured her.

"I'm telling you, it's fine. Just try again. Here, I'll help you." He wet the clay once more and held his hands over hers on the outside, patiently waiting for it to mold to the shape of their hands. His long fingers were strong and warm on her skin. Bella heard a moan fill the air and realized it came from her own mouth. She wanted to die from mortification right then but all she could feel pleasure at having him this close to her, touching her.

"Now, just hold that for a minute and I promise it will form. There you go, that's it." The low, gravely tone in his voice was barely audible but Bella didn't care. He had his arms wrapped around her, the entire front of his body was pressed right up to her back, and his legs caged her in. As far as she was concerned, there was no place on earth she'd rather be than where she was at this moment.

They worked together for a few minutes, trying to get the clay to form into something resembling a useful piece of pottery, but there was no mistaking the fact that they had both become distracted by the nearness of the other. The studio was quiet and Bella felt like they were in their own little universe, away from the rest of the world. The situation became very intimate very quickly. She could hear her own breathing speed up and could feel the rise and fall of Paul's chest against hers so she knew he was just as affected as she was.

Paul slid his fingers over hers, wetting both of their hands. He let his slip down between hers so that their hands were linked. Over and over again, he caressed hers, sliding from her wrists down over the knuckles until he got to the tips and back again. A groan bubbled up from her chest as his cheek slid along hers several times, nuzzling her with his nose. His lips pressed to her jaw, trailing from her ear to her chin. Bella's head instinctively turned toward him. His mouth hovered over hers and she held her breath in anticipation. At some point the wheel had stopped moving. There was no doubt the lesson was over and the atmosphere in the room took on a sensual quality. He felt _so. freaking. good._ against her.

She let her eyes fall shut when she felt his tongue replace his lips; he drug it back across the line of her jaw all the way to her hairline. His lips felt so soft there and a jolt went straight through her when his teeth grazed the lobe. He nosed her hair out of the way so he could place his lips on the sensitive spot beneath her ear all the while his fingers kept up the sensual caress of her hands.

"Paul...please, I..I need to touch you. Please let me turn around." Paul closed his eyes at the sound of her plea and fought to raise his head from the sensual fog that surrounded them. He wasn't sure she was ready for this but he was tired of holding himself back. The past few months had been about earning her trust, teaching her that he was someone she could count on. He hoped that had happened but, right now, all he wanted to do was make her his. He tried to reason it out and argue with himself about why this wasn't a good idea yet but it was a wasted effort. He wanted her. Bad.

He grabbed the towel that he'd left on the table. He wiped as much of the stickiness as he could from his hands and turned to do the same for her. She had slid around to where she was facing him and he could see the heat in her eyes as she watched him. He took his time cleaning her hands, running the towel slowly over every inch of every finger as they stared at one another.

Finally, he threw the towel back on the table and reached out to touch her face. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?" His hand caressed her cheek again, his thumb gently tracing the path from her cheekbone down to her jaw several times. _Velvet. _That's what her skin felt like to him, the warmest, softest velvet.

He looked into her eyes as he brought his head down to touch his lips to hers. He could hear the soft moan that came from Bella's throat as he slid his mouth over hers. For several minutes, he reveled in the feel of this woman's, _his woman's_, lips on his. Paul wanted to devour her but he forced himself to take things slow. His instinct was to rip off her clothes and take her right there on the table, and he really didn't think Bella would protest too much, but that's not what Paul wanted her to remember for the first time they made love. He wanted her to cherish this time together. And he wanted _her_ to feel cherished herself.

The little nip of her teeth on his lower lip surprised him. He let her take control of the kiss and he thought he might lose his mind when she pulled his lip into her mouth to suck on it. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world for him to slide his tongue alongside hers. The growl that reverberated in his chest was as much of a surprise to him as it was Bella and he had to remind himself, _again_, that he had to take it easy with her.

Paul brought his hands up to cradle her face while he kissed her. His tongue explored every single crevice of her mouth and he couldn't seem to stop himself from lifting her into his lap. His hands caressed the curve of her back before wrapping around her waist. One handed glided up to massage the muscles in her shoulders and neck before wrapping around the nape so he could pull her closer. All the while, he mouth never stopped. He couldn't, not once he had a taste of her.

He stood up so suddenly that Bella let out a little shriek of surprise. "Shh, I'm just going to take us into the house. Hang on." She relaxed at the quiet murmur of his voice and her legs stayed wrapped around his waist, her arms returning to his shoulders. She was a little uncertain about the direction they were going because she couldn't see in the dark but since she was sure he could, she buried her face in his neck and hung on to him.

Once inside the house, he pulled back to look down into her eyes for a minute before he spoke. "Bella, I don't want to make any assumptions about what's going on here but I want to make love to you and I don't want it to be on the couch. You deserve better than that and it's not big enough to be comfortable for all the things I want to do with you. So, I'm leaving it up to you, do we hang out down here or go upstairs?"

She couldn't quite believe that she was in this position. Never once in her teenage years would she have thought she would be in his house, in his arms, contemplating making love with him. She supposed that some people might say it was too soon but deep down, she knew it wasn't. She knew, even without the bond they shared, that this was where she wanted to be. There was something special, something right between them and she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him. So, she didn't. "I guess I would say we'd be way more comfortable in a bed than on the couch, wouldn't you?" There was a teasing note in her voice but she meant it.

Being in his arms was perfect. And she thought it was probably time she told him that. "Paul, I trust you. You are a good man and I know you won't hurt me. I've never felt as good with anyone as I do with you. Not Jake, or the Pack, not even my dad. I feel…I don't know...I feel at home with you." She let her voice trail off as she shrugged a shoulder and let her eyes drop down to look at her hand lying on his chest.

Paul knew she was shy when it came to discussing her feelings; she always had been but he wasn't going to let her off so easily tonight. "Well, I'd say that is a good thing because you _are _at home, here with me. You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that. It soothes something desperate inside me. I've waited for you for so long, Bella. So long." His mouth met hers again as he climbed the stairs and this time that desperation was evident in the press of his lips on hers, in the way his hands slid down her back to grasp her hips and pull her closer into his body. His touch was suddenly aggressive and she thought it reminiscent of the Paul she remembered from their youth. She'd never wanted him to hide that part of himself. She liked it; it was very exciting.

Their mouths devoured one another as he carried her down the hallway toward what she assumed was his bedroom. Bella shivered at the contact of their skin and her hips seem to involuntarily slide over the bulge that rested against her center. A moan erupted from each of them and their heart rates sped up when she did it again. Paul stopped mid-stride and turned to press her against the wall, running his hands over her thighs and around to cup her butt as his hips continued to move against her. Her ankles locked together and she dug her nails into his shoulders as waves of pleasure rushed through her body.

Paul pulled his mouth from hers to take a breath. His hands skimmed underneath her shirt and up her sides, pulling the shirt over her head as his mouth found the sensitive spot in the hollow under her ear. His teeth scraped down the column of her throat and Bella honestly thought she might go over the edge right there before they made it anywhere near the bedroom. Her fingers trailed up the column of his neck and her nails scraped across his scalp several times before grabbing a handful of his hair so she could maneuver his lips back to hers. Paul groaned when she pulled his head to the right to slant her lips across his at the opposite angle. They mouths continued to move together sensuously, not even stopping to breathe until Bella pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor.

Her hands roamed the planes of his back, alternately rubbing the pads of her fingers and nails across every single muscle she could reach. Paul let his mouth slide away from hers and placed a kiss on her cheek then her eyelids until he rested his lips on her forehead, just breathing her in, trying to calm himself down. "Bella…I…can you just give me a sec here? I'm trying so hard to be patient and not rush you into this but…you're killing me, sweetheart."

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, holding him against her, letting him have the time he'd asked for. After a short time, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. There was no doubt that she was speaking the truth when she said, "Paul, I'm not asking you to go slow. I'm not asking you to be anyone other than who you are. I'm just asking you to make love to me. I meant it when I said I trust you. Now, will you stop holding back? Please. I want you. All of- "

Her plea seemed to break some kind of restraint that had been holding him. One second he was holding her against the wall motionless, the next he grabbed her again and half sprinted to his room. Bella had just a moment to take in the warm, rich color of the wood furniture before he had her flat on her back on the bed; she wrapped her legs around him once again. He kissed her as if his very life depended on it and they both seemed to intuitively understand that just because he didn't phase anymore didn't mean the beast wasn't still entwined with his psyche. With a low growl, his fingers found the buttons of her jeans and ripped them from her body with such force she was sure she heard some of the seams tearing. His fingers hooked underneath the band of her panties and began to ease them over her hips and down her legs.

_That scent. _It was literally mouth-watering and Paul thought he might lose his mind if he didn't get inside her soon; he consoled himself with running his hand up her calf and over her knee, digging his fingers into her thighs as he pulled them apart to get to that hot center his body was craving. His lips continued to slide against hers as his fingers finally brushed against her and Bella cried out against his mouth. He honestly didn't think he could wait much longer to be inside her but since it was programed into his DNA to take care of her before himself, he checked to see if she was wet enough to accept him. All thoughts of caution went by the wayside when he found her drenched and ready for him. He wanted so bad to have his mouth on her in that moment but he settled for sliding two fingers deep inside her. Bella's body arched off the bed at such a pleasurable invasion. Though, he really didn't need to, he spread some of the moisture coating his fingers around in a heated caress. His thumb grazed the most sensitive part of her while his fingers continued to slide in and out of the tight opening.

His eyes had fallen down to where his hands stroked her beautiful skin. The feel of her warm slick arousal coating his hand nearly had his control unraveling but the sound that came from her lips as well as the sight of her entire body bowing up in pleasure sent his gaze right back to her face. The scent of the juices flowing from her body literally made his mouth water and before he even registered it happening, his fingers were in his mouth, his tongue lapping at the essence there.

Bella watched him through hooded eyes. The thought that she should be embarrassed about what he was doing was fleeting because all she could feel was a heightened arousal at the sight in front of her. His dark gaze returned to hers and the fire that had been banked all evening there had turned into a full-fledged flame. There was no mistaking what was on his mind.

Paul's hands reached for her legs, gently pulling her lower and closer to his body, then parting them to make room for himself between. He stretched his body out over hers, holding his weight above her. His hands returned to cup her face and he bent to touch his lips to hers once more. "Are you sure, Bella? We can still stop. Maybe. I think." The smile that pulled one side of his mouth up was classic Paul but she could see the strain of holding back on his face.

She had never seen anything sexier than the look on his face at that moment. Her entire body clenched in anticipation and_ Bella_ wrapped as much of her body around him as she could: arms, legs, lips, her entire being wanted to surround him. "Paul, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. And you feel so good against me. There's nothing I want more at this moment than you."

His gaze burned into hers before he lowered his body and let his weight settle onto hers. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure; he had never felt anything better than being this close to his Bella.

Bella's response was to pull him closer and nuzzle her face into his neck. Nothing could have prevented the moan of pleasure that came from her mouth as he rubbed himself against her before slowly sliding his length inside her. "Oh Loorrrddd..."

"Ahhh, Bella…" She looked up and saw the most rapturous expression on his face. She'd never seen anything like it. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back, lip caught between his teeth. Almost as if he was unaware of it, his hips started to move. Slowly at first, then more forcefully as he went on.

Bella dug her nails into his back, urging him to keep going, voicing her desire, "More, Paul. Give me more." Her hips lifted to meet his in silent demand. She wanted all of him.

And he did exactly as she asked. He surged forward to bury himself completely inside her. As much as he wanted to just be still and savor the feeling, he retreated and pushed into her once more. Again and again, he gave her everything he had. He felt the muscles inside her quiver in release just before she voiced it. His name on her lips was the last thing he heard before he followed her over the edge.

"Paul," Bella's whisper soft voice seemed to float to him over a long distance. He lifted his head from where it had fallen onto her chest and shook his head, trying to come to himself once more but there was nothing there. Absolute and total silence in his head. Never in his life had his mind been this silent. The only word that even came remotely close to describing what he was feeling was…_peace_. Total and utter contentment flowed through him, body and soul.

Finally.

He knew it. All these years, he'd known it had to be about her. He had innately known that the only time he would ever feel this good would be with Bella. This right here is what he'd been waiting his entire life for, and especially since he'd phased into the wolf. He was bound to this woman for the rest of his life and the happiness that flowed through him felt amazing. His love for her encompassed his entire being. "Bella, I love you. With everything inside me, I love you. I don't know if you are ready to hear that yet, but I've loved you for so long and I have to say it. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to see your body growing with my child. I want your precious heart to guide them through their lives. I want you beside me through every single thing for every single day for the rest of my life. I swear to you, I'll love you until I draw my last breath."

Even though it had been just a short time, Bella knew what he was saying was true. This time was what all the mistakes in her past were leading her to. Him. Nothing in her life had ever felt this right. Not life with her parents. Certainly not Edward. And even though she loved him to death, not even Jake. This was where she was supposed to spend her life.

Paul looked down to see that tears were streaming down the sides of her face. The emotion he saw in her eyes overwhelmed him. He had never had anyone look at him like that, never seen that kind of emotion directed toward him. Not even his grandmother had loved him like this. All he had ever wanted was to belong and there seemed to be such promise held in the depths of her gaze. He wanted to grab onto it and hold onto it with everything he had. For the rest of his natural born days, he wanted to see that look in her eyes, to always be the reason it was there.

He wouldn't give up. He was certain, they were definitely on to something right.

Three years later…

"Paul! Do something! Please!" Bella was freaking out and the pain in her voice was tearing him apart. He would have gladly given everything he owned right then to take the pain from his wife and put it on himself.

"Bella, I promise, you'll never go through this again. I swear, Baby, just…hold on. It's almost over. Please.." Paul leaned over the bed and laid his forehead on her hand. He wanted to beat himself senseless for being so selfish. _Why did he do this to her? _He couldn't take seeing her in pain another moment. He raised his head, ready to demand that _someone_ do _something_ to help his wife.

"Okay, you two, take a deep breath and calm down. You're just making things harder. Bella, you have to get yourself under control. Look at the monitor and tell me what's happening. Paul, it's your job to take care of your imprint. Now, chill out and do something productive. Think. What helps her when she's upset? What does she need most right now?" Sue's calm voice seemed to diffuse the situation immediately.

Bella took a deep breath and turned her head toward the monitor beside the bed. She knew at once that this situation was out of control and her fear was putting that which was most precious to her in danger.

Another breath in. Then out. She turned toward her husband.

Bella was usually the more calm and patient one in their relationship but Paul knew Sue was right. It was up to him to get things under control here. He brought his hand up to run through her hair a couple times before letting it rest against the nape of her neck. His pressed his lips against her temple for a minute then laid his forehead on hers. They both sat there, unmoving for several minutes, breathing each other in, letting the hum of their bond run through them. Eventually, the beeping of the monitor slowed, the people around them were quiet, and the room became peaceful once again.

"Babe, look at me." The sound of Paul's voice turned her head in his direction. "Bell, you got this. You're the strongest person I know. I have complete faith in you and this is what we've been waiting for. Now, take a deep breath, keep your focus on me, and let's do this thing, 'kay?" His smile was her favorite and Bella knew she would do anything he asked if he only he would keep looking at her like that.

"Okay, let's try this again. Bella, you're almost there. Just a little more work. Come on, sweetheart. Two more. Now, push." Sue's command brought her task back into focus.

She did as they asked. Bella drew in the deepest breath she could and held it while she gripped the handles on the side of the bed and pushed with all her might. Just when she thought she couldn't do anymore, Bella heard a shrill cry fill the air. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. Her son. _He's here. _"Is he okay? He's okay, right? Paul, tell me. How does he look?"

Paul turned his head toward her and Bella could see the emotion swimming in his eyes. "Bell..Ah, sweetheart, he's beautiful. He has your eyes. I'm so glad he has those gorgeous eyes of yours. Here…check him out for yourself." Paul could hardly speak past the lump in his throat but he wanted to be the one to introduce little Aiden to his mother for the first time.

Paul took the wriggling body from Sue and pulled him into his arms in a protective embrace. He stood there in awe, just looking at the precious face in front of him. It was the perfect combination of both him and Bella. He couldn't believe the love that surged through him. Looking into those tiny little brown eyes brought Paul's entire life into focus. Loving Bella gave him purpose but the little bundle in his arms made him want to move mountains. He knew, right in that moment, that he would do absolutely everything in his power to make this little person healthy and happy. His heart was more full than it had ever been and he didn't even try to hide the fact that it flowed down his face.

Bella gave Paul a moment to meet their son but she was impatient to see him too. She had developed an undeniable bond with him over the past months while he flourished inside her body. She was anxious to make sure he was ok but knowing how much Paul needed this moment kept her quiet.

Never had she loved him more than in that moment. The site of her husband, the man she loved more than life itself, holding the child they'd made together was the most precious thing she'd ever seen. Paul brought the little blue bundle closer to her and leaned down to place the baby in her arms.

Bella couldn't stop looking at the little face staring back up at her. She felt the most overwhelming surge of love flow through her. This little person had become the center of their world and she was so happy to finally have him in her arms. She now knew what women meant when they said it was 'all worth it'. All the days of feeling bad, of having Paul hold back her hair as she puked her guts up, the swollen feet, the backaches…that all just disappeared. She never thought her heart would be any fuller than the day she married the love of her life but she was wrong.

"Our family." Paul's voice was soft as he put his arms around both of them. "Bell, I can't believe I'm a dad. I promise you, not matter what, I'll be the best father our kid could ever ask for. My dad didn't teach me very much but you've taught me how to love and, I swear, he'll never doubt that he's loved."

"Ah, Sweetheart," Bella looked up at him and cupped his jaw in her hand, "I know you will." She rubbed her fingers through his hair, knowing he loved it when she did that. The imprint bond was so strong between them that she knew just her touch was soothing to him. "I have so much faith in you and I _know_ you'll be a _great _father. You devote yourself to me and I'm certain little Aiden is going to be the most spoiled baby in La Push."

Paul just grinned and rested his cheek in her hand. "Probably." They sat there, in their own little world, simply being thankful for the life they'd been blessed with.

Until the door burst open and three giant Quileute men walked in, that is. "Bella! 'Bout time you popped that pup out, we thought he was never gonna get here!"

"Leave it to Quil to make an entrance. Shut up, you idiot, you're gonna wake the kid." Embry gave Quil the customary slap in the back of the head as he passed him, rolled his eyes at Jake and walked over to the bed.

They all looked down at Aiden, checking for the right amount of fingers and toes, smiling as they saw the sweet little face peering back up at them. They took turns placing a kiss on Bella's cheek and giving Paul the customary bro hug in congratulations.

Jake immediately plucked the little bundle out of Bella's arms and tucked him into his side. "Bells, you did good. Kid's cute as can be. Good thing he looks like you, and not this ugly mug." He shoved Paul's shoulder and grinned down at his best friend.

Bella looked at the faces of her family, thankful to be surrounded by love. When she'd moved back to Forks, she'd never thought she would find a home here, a place to belong. And she'd never thought she would find someone to love her as Paul did. Imprint or not, he was the best man she knew and she looked forward to spending the rest of her life with him. Loving him, building a family with him, growing old with him.

She covered his hand with hers and he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, "Thank you for giving me a son. Thank you for loving me, Bell. I love you, Babe. Forever."

Bella brought her hands up to his face and kissed him back. She pulled him down to sit beside her on the bed and wrapped her arms around his huge body, snuggling her head on his chest. Paul heard her voice whisper over him as she drifted off to sleep. "Forever."

**AN: **Sooooo, what do you think?


End file.
